A Good Man Brings More Good Men to War, reinstated
by NoLemonsHere
Summary: My fourth installment in an ongoing series about the Doctor taking the heroes of other series with him in his assault on Demon's Run. In this installment: Shulk. Next:the Z-fighters. Remember, these installments will never have a second chapter.


_**NLH: Welcome to the fourth installment of A Good Man Brings More Good Men to War. As it was before, this will be the only chapter in this story. Other installents in the series will be in other crossovers, so if you want to follow the storyline, follow me as a writer, not this story.  
I don't own Doctor Who or Xenoblade Chronicles.**_

* * *

_On that day, when the Lord of Time and the Final Roman, the two strongest in that universe, found that a certain young girl, whom they both held dear to their hearts, had been taken from them, they did not despair. They did not cry, or shout, or scream in frustration. Instead, they ran. Ran through time and space, collecting on the many debts the Lord of Time had upon people. Nearly every living thing held a debt to that man in some way. And he went to those he deemed useful, and declared that they would repay their debts that very day. And they came together, in the incredible event known as the Battle of Demon's Run. But that battle was lost, and while many died that day, and those who lived were brought truly low, the seeds were sown to bring them all much, **much** higher. Some of those whose debts he collected upon were known. The Reptile Mistress and her human lover, as well as the Combat Nurse, the Pirate, the Flying Men Out of Time, and the Martyr Merchant. But there were more. I spin for you the tales of those others who fought at his side that day, and how they came to join him in that conquest. Previous tellings have found the King of Sorcerors, the Brothers of the Apocalypse, and the Great Seeker and the Seeker's Follower, all coming to the aid of the Lord of Time and the Final Roman. Now comes the telling of their recruitment of the next of their cabal, the God of Tomorrow._

* * *

The child didn't know what sort of a monster this was in front of her. She only knew that something with very large jaws was coming at her, and she was moe afraid than she ever remembered being. So afraid, she could not cry out. As the creature lunged at the little girl, she couldn't even uster the strength to scream. She couldnt even run, because of her injured leg.

As it turned out, she didn't need to. Right before it got to her, there was a noise, a flash of blue, and the monster-now in two halves-fell to the ground.

The child looked up at her savior, and gasped with recognition. Even a crippled young girl knew aboout this man. He was the wielder of the Monado, the hero of Bionis.

Shulk smiled as he deactivated the Monado's weapon form, but kept it oout. He knelt in front of the girl. "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, pointing to her leg, which had acquired a massive bruise. Shulk winced. "Ooh, that's why you didn't run. Don't worry though, I have just the thing."

He held his right hand out pointing to her leg, his left on the Monado. The symbol slot of the blade had a pink 医 in it. Pink light traveled through the boy's body to his right hand, and glowing pink ribbons snaked out of his fingers, wrapping around the girl's leg. After a few seconds, the symbol disappeared, the light faded, and the ribbons disintegrated. When they were gone, the girl's leg had healed completely.

Shulk smiled as he helped the girl up. While he was carrying her back to where she had pointed out as her home, he reflected on the new art, Cure.

After defeating Zanza and creating his own Monado, Shulk had found he could use all his previous Monado Arts, as well as make his own. Thanks to this, the Monado was no longer just a weapon. Its uses were near-limitless.

As the girl ran back to her "house", Shulk scoffed. "Of course."

The "house" was a blue box.

The girl's body shimmered and disappeared, she was one of _his_ alien fiends in human form. How typical.

Shulk shrugged and went into the box after the alien that had deceived him. "Alright, let's change the future!"

* * *

**_Was it good? My Xenoblade is a little rusty. Anyhow, reviews are always accepted. Remember, you can suggest to me what you want to see next. And as always, this story is part of a series, and as such will not be updated. So if you want to follow my A Good Man Brings More Good Men to War story, folllow me, not this story._**


End file.
